


Damballa Reborn

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:37:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Charles Lee Ray has faith in Damballa





	Damballa Reborn

Storm clouds surround the toy store, violent lightning shattering glass as the police barrel inside. Charles Lee Ray’s criminal history is an open book, and every cop in the area is after him. His leg possibly bleeding, he hops around the corner, successfully knocking over a _Good Guy_ doll. Carefully, he frees the glossy doll from its packaging.

“To allot Damballa. Give me all the power, I beg of you!”

The man desperately repeats himself, fearless to the point of insanity. When the lightning directly strikes him, he can feel his spirit and body detach and float away from one another.

“Ade beaucoup Damballa. Donne-moi tout le pouvoir, je t'en supplie!”

He repeats the chant again, now in Haitian Creole. Charles trusts in voodoo faith that the sky god will grant him another chance in another body. He continues to chant in both languages, even as his mouth grows numb and he is unable to keep his head from bowing over.

When he awakes from his impending death situation, he is enclosed in a cardboard box with a plastic cover. He has been reborn. Damballa has heard his cry, and the unpredictable, foul-mouthed psychopath is going to live another day.


End file.
